


A Taste of Teufort

by Chandon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandon/pseuds/Chandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly short one shots, mostly based on requests from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Teufort

**Author's Note:**

> Do-you-want-a-second-opinion's request to "Write about Medic's big slappy"   
> Ehem  
> Kay...

The Doctor’s hot breath caressed the massive mans neck as he nipped gently at the stubbly flesh underneath his lips. A growl of pleasure emanated from somewhere in the Heavies chest as one of his huge hands reached down and ran along the line of his lovers belt buckle before cupping both of the older mans cheeks and squeezing them. The Medic laughed at this and pulled down the collar of the Heavies shirt to expose some of the thickly haired chest beneath.

“I want you,” Medic hissed into his ear, his cock pressing against the taller man’s thigh. Heavy had no time to respond with his mutual enthusiasm as the Medic reached down and pulled down the zipper of his trousers. Heavy chuckled as Medic’s exited member sprung out. His partner had been prepared and forgone putting his under ware on that morning. Nothing could have pleased Heavy more than knowing he was in his thoughts even during such a mundane morning activity.

Medic hissed as his cock met the cold open air, he leaned back from his lover and bit his lip in anticipation.

“I want you to suck it. I want that massive cock to fill that magnificent mouth of yours,” He said, his tongue running over the swollen flesh where his teeth had dug into mere moments before.

Heavy looked down at the older man’s penis. He had seen it many times before, in many rooms and many different positions, and it was…not quite as impressive as his lover seemed to describe it. It was on the larger side, but nothing that he could say was particularly HUGE. It was a lovely thing, poking happily out of a nest of dark hair, the usually loose skin that covered its head pulled taught as it readied to be loved and caressed by the Heavies tongue. It was lovely cock, a cock that he could say that he adored and ABSOLUTELY wanted to take into his mouth. And later, hopefully, other places. But massive it was not. And Heavy didn't have the foresight in his lustful brain at that moment to realize that a comment about it was not the…best idea.

“…Massive,” He began.

“Is not word I would have used Doktor but-,” The man continued, but was suddenly cut off by the sound of Medic’s zipper sliding back up and watched as the man stalked towards the door and slammed it obnoxiously on the way out.

“IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Is ABOVE average Doktor! Is good thing!!” The heavy called out. But the medic was already gone and his bedmate could hear angry German muttering emanating from outside the door and disappearing into the distance.


End file.
